Guardian Angel
by samivyl
Summary: The GENERATION OF MIRACLE's mysterious sixth member never existed...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. PROLOGUE OUT!
1. Summary

**Guardian Angel**

The _Generation of Miracle's _mysterious sixth member never existed.

He was in fact an angel sent down from Heaven to create future basketball legends. Everybody called him the shadow because of his lack of presence when in reality he has light that over powers everyone.

He falls in love with all in the Generation of Miracles…and they fall for him also…all for different reasons.

Then the angel meets Kagami; who also makes his heart race.

The one way for him to stay on earth once his mission is complete is by finding a **_true love_**.

If he can't make up his mind and chooses multiple people they have to all agree…

And once they agree…**_it's not done yet. _**

They'll be consequences and the approval of the **_Leader of All_**.

**What will happen to the young blue-haired Guardian Angel? Will he be able to show his powers to express his true feelings? **

* * *

**Coming Soon.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Kurokooooo," Hyuga shouted while running towards me. By the time he caught up to me, he was out of breath. Hyuga was a new messenger. His wings aren't used to all this…yet. Hyuga and I are in completely different sections of Angel's Heaven. Angel's Heaven is like a college…for angels. For Hyuga's section: Messengers, they start working right away. That's their training. For me it's different. I am one of the specially chosen angels that after an appropriate amount of training are allowed to go down to earth. Each angel in my section is given a job and a person…or a group of people. After Hyuga caught his breathe he finally said, "Boy…you're fast…anyways, I got a message from President Riko Aida. Here you go." He gave me a manila envelope with a specially made seal. Envelops with this seal is either "you're in trouble" or "you're ready for a job".

My hands shook as I plucked it from Hyuga's hand. "Don't worry. Kiyoshi told me it's not bad news."

I smirked. "So you're getting closer to Kiyoshi aren't you?" He blushed. I loved teasing him about Kiyoshi. Even though Kiyoshi was a member of the Head Council…Hyuga clearly likes him and Kiyoshi seems quite fond of him.

All my worries went away and I tore the envelope open. The letter said:

_Congratulations, Kuroko Tetsuya from the Special department. _

_You are ready for your first job. You graduated with the highest scores in the class and I believe that you can do well on earth. _

_Your job is to help six basketball lovers become legends. Five of them are currently in the same school, but the sixth you will meet when it's time. After the other five a strong enough to go on their own, the sixth is the key to everything._

_Since you are of their age, I believe you can blend in with them easily. _

_One Rule: You cannot tell them your true identity. __**They have to find out themselves.**_

_You shall depart, tonight. All the paperwork for your "transfer" to Teiko High has been complete. A temporary home has also been established for you. _

_The five you will meet at first are:_

**_Kise – Small Forward – Physical Ability: 10/10 – Technique: 10/10 – Stamina: 10/10 – Mental Strength: 8/10 – Special Ability: 8/10 –Known for: Copying_**

**_Aomine –Power Forward – Physical Ability: 10/10 – Technique: 10/10 – Stamina: 8/10 – Mental Strength: 8/10 – Special Ability: 10/10 – Known for: Speed and Agility_**

**_Murasakibara – Center –Physical Ability: 10/10 – Technique: 10/10 – Stamina: 10/10 – Mental Strength: 6/10 – Special Ability: 8/10 – Known for: Blocking and Power_**

**_Akashi – Point Guard – Physical Ability: Unknown – Technique: Unknown – Stamina: Unknown – Mental Strength: Unknown – Special Ability: 10/10 – Known for: Emperor Eye_**

**_Midorima - Shooting Guard – Physical Ability: 10/10 – Technique: 10/10 – Stamina: 8/10 – Mental Strength: 8/10 – Special Ability: 10/10 – Known for: Long-Range Shots_**

**_The Final, whose name is Unknown – Power Forward – Physical Ability: 10/10 – Technique: 6/10 – Stamina: 8/10 – Mental Strength: 10/10 – Special Ability: 10/10 – Known for: Jumping Power_**

Based on numbers, Kise and Aomine are quite similar.

Comparing the power forwards, Aomine is a bit stronger, but there is still a possibility that the second unknown power forward could beat him.

The one who interests me the most is _Akashi. _Everything is unknown for him except for his Special Ability. I wonder how strong he actually is.

After putting the letter back in the envelope for safe keeping, I glanced at my watch. It's already 5 PM!? I should get ready for departure.

_This is going to be interesting, since I also love basketball. I wonder if Kiyoshi chose this job for me because he knew…_

* * *

**All the statistics about the players I found from the Kuroko no Basuke Wikia. For Akashi, everything is unknown because I couldn't find the information on his page. **

**So what do you think? ****_This story is going to be interesting for me to write :)_**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_This is going to be interesting, since I also love basketball. I wonder if Kiyoshi chose this job for me because he knew…_

The way we go to earth is not that interesting. Basically, we just fly to our "stop" and wait for a plane that's flying to our destination to fly past. _I was a bit late_, but I made it. Us Angels, we board the plane, but apparently no one seems to notice because we have powers to become a _shadow_.

The person I sit next to still hasn't noticed me. He's sleeping and his head is almost on my shoulder. _"Uhm…_Excuse me" the red-head jerked up with a surprised expression on his face. "When did you get here!?" he exclaimed, waking the people in front of us. He had red eyes and his expression looked like just saw a ghost.

"I was here the whole time." I answered, quietly. His expression worsened.

"Do you do this to everybody?" he asked, his expression softening.

"No, this is my first time in this wor-uhm I mean, on a plane." I was so close to spoiling my secret. I don't even know who he is. "May I ask? What's your name? I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" I extended my hand towards him.

"Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

"Why are you going to Japan" both of us said simultaneously. I giggled, a blush creeping up. He's very interesting.

"I-I" he blushed, apparently from embarrassment. "I'm visiting my grandparents who are in Japan. I was born in America…and I just felt that there was a part of me that I was missing. Turns out… that my parents fled from Japan and moved to America." He paused. "How 'bout you?"

"I've got a job."

"Eh!? You look like you're 12 though." I smiled.

"I am." I paused. "Maybe I should rephrase—I'm an exchange student."

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." He said, after a lot of thought.

"I'm _out of this world_." I've always wanted to say that. I'm glad it doesn't give anything away. "How much longer is the plane ride?"

"We should be landing soon."

-_Ten minute later_—

We touched the ground. I could finally breathe normally. I'm not used to cramped spaces. I'm used to open air.

Kagami and I grabbed our luggage and before we went our separate ways I said, "It was nice to meet you. Hopefully we can meet again." Before I tilted my head to the side and smiled. Kagami blushed and I turned away. _He's fun to tease._

I stopped a taxi and got in. "Excuse me, is there a neighborhood close to Teiko High?" I asked.

"You mean the _Generation of Miracles?_" he answered. "Are you going there?"

"Oh yes. Thank you." And we went off.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The taxi stopped at the gate. It was an enormous gate. Through the gate you can see many houses that are the sizes of normal ones, but the way they were decorated was amazing. There's one house in the very front of the gate. In the middle of the cul-de-sac was a house that was much bigger than the others. It wasn't quite a mansion, but it was like one compared to the others. To the right of the gate, there was a basketball court. Two players are on the court at the moment. One dark blue haired one and a blonde one. The blonde one is trying to catch up, and has an immense amount of stamina. The dark blue haired one's technique and agility is through the roof. Without even noticing, my legs brought me to the fence surround the court. I watch them play one-on-one. _They are actually pretty good. _They continued to play for a few minutes until the taller, tanned one realized that there was someone watching them. I blushed, it's so embarrassing to be caught staring at them. But then again I was mesmerized by how they played basketball. I could never do the things they were doing. I'm a shadow. A person who is meant to push people to their limits, but even that took a lot of energy. The tanned one smirked. The blonde, realizing that the other wasn't concentrating, turned around to see what he was looking at. The blonde one saw me and smiled. He ran up to me with the basketball resting on his right hip. "Hello! Who are you?" he said excitedly.

"Uhm. I'm new here…You guys are good." My face is still blank.

"Oh! There's finally someone new! It's been so long since we've seen a new person move into this neighborhood." He exclaimed, running to the door of the fence to hug me. It's amazing how a stranger can be so close to another stranger so quickly. "I'm Kise, and this is Aominecchi." He said, pointing to the taller one.

"You're still adding that "cchi" part?" Aomine said. "What is it supposed to mean anyways?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hello Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed. I looked at Aomine and we spoke with our expressions. _Does he do that all the time? Is he always this hyper? _Aomine's expression was slightly annoyed and he sighed. _Yes_.

"Is it okay if I call you Tetsu?" Aomine said. "I like calling people by nicknames." He smiled, a goofy smile.

"That's okay. I guess. Can I play?" I asked, point to the basketball in Kise's hand.

"Sure, but you're on Kise's team." Aomine said with immense confidence.

"I may not be able to shoot and do many things, but don't underestimate my skills." I teased him.

In the beginning of the game, I couldn't really do anything…because they seemed to forget about me. I smiled. They must like playing one-on-one with each other. I could tell that Kise was learning from Aomine. _Wait. Are they the first two?_ I tried to remember the names and their statistics. OH YEA. Kise-kun's skill is copying and Aomine's special ability is his speed and agility. He is like a monster. I watched them for a few more rounds. It's _10 – 4, _10 to Aomine. I'm so bored. I'm going to butt in and play now. I snatched the ball from Aomine and passed it to Kise. Aomine had a surprised expression on his face. "Where did you come from?" he said. "Apparently, both of you forgot at me." I pouted. Kise-kun was ready to squeeze me to death, shouting "KAWAIIIII". "Please don't" I said. Kise-kun was surprised. "How did you know what I was going to do?"

"It's predictable, because of your personality…Anyways, let's continue." We kept on playing until it was 10 at night. The score was. _130 – 92. _

"You're pretty good for being a small one." Aomine commented. "What is that skill anyways?"

"I call it misdirection."

"hmm…interesting. Let's go Kise." They turned and was about to go their separate ways, when they felt eyes still watching them. They turned around again. "Kurokocchi. Do you know where to go?" Kise said when he saw my suitcase.

"I'm house number 25." I said, glancing at my paper.

"Oh. That's a coincidence. I'm 24 and Kise is 26. Let's go" he gestured for me to follow them.

They walked in behind me. "Woah! It's so cozy in here." Kise said. "Do you live alone?"

"Yeah"

"You must be lonely. I'll keep you company." He had a wide smile on his face, while hugging me from behind. What do you think Aominecchi?"

"If it's okay with Tetsu." He was blushing, but Kise didn't seem to notice.

"Is it okay Kurokocchi?"

"I guess, but is it okay if I stay at one of your houses while I'm waiting for my furniture?" I said.

"You can stay at mine! My parent won't mine. Aominecchi can sleep over too! He comes over all the time."

"Hmph. Only because your mom's cooking is amazing. Not because I want to see you." Aomine said, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Let's go then." Kise started to drag me along.

"Wait, I need to get my clothes." I said.

"It's fine you can borrow mine." He dragged me through the door and Aomine followed close behind. Kise-kun took my key from my hands and locked the door for me, before dragging me down the steps, towards his house. He still had my key. I don't know what he's going to do with it. Hopefully, he doesn't copy it…

"When does school start?" I finally asked once we settled in Kise's room after a long chat with his mom. His mom was so happy that Kise got a new friend that she wouldn't stop fussing over us.

"Monday. We have one more day left." Kise was raiding his closet, trying to find clothes that could fit me. He threw a striped shirt and white shorts at me. "These are the smallest ones I have." I started changing and the other two just stared.

"Can you please stop that? It's embarrassing." They face the other direction until I said I was done. The clothes were very big on me. I mean _very _big. "Are you sure these are the smallest you have?" The shirt itself went past my knees. I decided to take the white shorts off since they wouldn't fit.

"Yeah…" Kise-kun was blushing.

"Aomine do you think this is okay." Aomine looked at me and he face instantly turned red. He said, "That's looks perfect."

"I'm tired…so where can I sleep Kise-kun?"

"You can sleep on the bed."

"But it's your bed."

"You're the guest." I lied down in the middle the queen-sized bed and was knocked out instantly. I must be really tired from a long journey. Five minutes later, I could feel comforting warmth on both sides me. I cuddled closer to the warmth as much as possible. It was pure bliss.


	5. Chapter 3

_It was pure bliss._

Chapter 3

**Kise**

I woke up to see the adorable face of Kurokocchi. Even though I just met him yesterday, I feel like it was fate that we met. His eyes were closed and he was face cuddled into my chest. He had a bit of a bed head, but it made him look adorable. _I just can't wait until he wakes up and then I can see those beautiful blue eyes again. The shade of his hair and eyes just __**happen**__ to be my favorite color. What a coincidence. _I checked the time and it's _way_ too early. I wonder when Kurokocchi normally wakes up. _YAWN. _I put my arm around Kurokocchi and went back to sleep.

**Aomine**

I feel so warm. I feel so comfortable. All I remember is falling asleep at Kise's place. I opened my eyes to be met with Tetsuya's blue hair. His hair is all messed up, but he looks sexy that way. He has a nice subtle smell to him too, which is nice. We've just met and I'm already sleeping beside him on the same bed. _BLUSH. _I just heard an adorable groan come out from him. He shifts so his face facing the ceiling. His mouth was slight parted. I leaned my elbow on my pillow and my head on my hand. I just watched him. His sleep groans and movements are just _too _cute. There was a rustling on the other side of Tetsuya and I could see Kise slowly getting up. I watched him and put a finger to my lips signaling for him to quiet down.

**Kuroko**

I'm having a very interesting dream. My dream has to do with Kise, Aomine, a green head, red head, and another with purple hair. Kagami is also in the dream. We are all laughing after a fun game of basketball; this is several years from now. Then something tragic happens. I feel a pull from heaven. _My time is up_. Nooo, I don't want to go. I want to stay. I want to stay. It…It just feels…_right_. Kiyoshi, let me stay! Please! I want to stay with them…I never want to go…

_I just hate how angels can sometimes dream about their futures…_

**Normal **

Kise and Aomine watched Kuroko as his expression changed from calm to frustration to anguish. What dream is making him suffer? Kuroko tossed and turned, anguish still appearing on his face. "No," he muttered. "No." Kise and Aomine sat up wondering if they should wake him up or not. "No! I don't want to go! I'm fine with **_all_**** of them**" he shouted. Kise and Aomine were confused. What is Kurokocchi/Tetsuya talking about?

"Let's wake him up," a worried Kise whispered. Aomine nodded and lightly shook Tetsuya.

"Tetsu…wake up." Aomine said while shaking him. His blue eyes slowly fluttered open from hearing the new name. Kuroko blushed. Nobody has called him I _Tetsu_ before. "_I like it," _he thought and smiled.

"Oh, okay, you're fine. I was so worried," Kise-kun sighed.

Kuroko was confused. "About what?" He leaned his head to the side emphasizing his question.

"Don't worry about it Tetsu. Let's introduce you to our neighbors after breakfast. How about that?" Aomine mentioned.

After Breakfast

"Kurokocchi we're going to go soon, you should change." Kise looked at Kurokocchi's "pajamas" and blushed. _KAWAII. IT LOOKS SO BIG ON HIM! KYAAAA!_

Kuroko through on a striped shirt and jeans and followed closely behind. Aomine and Kise both thought that he looked amazing with a striped shirt on. _And indeed he does_. The trio walked past Kuroko and Aomine's house and headed towards the basketball court. "Where are we going?" Kuroko questioned. "I thought you guys were going to introduce me to our neighbors."

"We are." Aomine said, cooly, with his hand in his jean pockets.

"Aomine you are _too _simple. The first one you're going to meet…he's really tall and well when he's not playing basketball, he's busy eating his "precious" sweets. It's really hard to take away sweets from him so we're going to introduce him to you while he's practicing.

Murisakibara

There was chatter coming from the gate. I was sitting on the bench getting a drink of water with a towel around my neck. "_while he's practicing" _I heard. Oh. It's Kise. He's always been loud and…bubbly? Yeah. That's the word. _Bubbly_. I watched them reach the fence surrounding the court. Aomine was with Kise, but instead of being just those two there was another person. He was simple, but beautiful. His smile was captivating. His eyes, a brilliant shade of blue. _Who wouldn't fall for him._ He's sweet…like an angel.

"Murisakibara!" Kise shouted as the three walked through the gate's door, onto the court. I ran over. "Meet Kurokocchi! He just moved in last night! His way of basketball is…_different_."

The smaller boy looked up at the taller one. It felt like his neck was going to break. "_Woah. He's tall_." Kuroko thought.

"Hello, Murisakibara-kun. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." Murisakibara just stared at him, scaring Kuroko a little.

"Atsushi, don't scare him." Aomine said before pulling Tetsuya into his arms.

"An-an-an" Murisakibara mumbled. "AN ANGEL!" Kuroko stiffened. How could he know already? Can he sense my wings? "You're sweet like an angel." He said. Kuroko loosened. Good, he doesn't know. He may be mature, but he's quite childish; so sweet. It's going to be fun with him. "_So he's the one who had purple hair in my dream." Kuroko thought._

"Well, we're going to Akashi now." Kise said.

"Can I go! I want to see Akashi too!" Murisakibara exclaimed.

"_He clearly likes Akashi_. _The kind of 'like' I'm not sure, but I am positive that this tall person…Murisakibara Atsushi is very fond of Akashi. Murisakibara Atsushi. Special Abilities: Blocking and…_" Kuroko thought. "_And what? What was it again? No…My memory is failing on me…what was it…oh yea…he has a lot of POWER when he riled up…and also because he gets hyper from sugar when he plays basketball. It surprising how he doesn't get hyper on a daily basis besides in the game. __**I guess that's a good thing.**_" Kuroko continued to think.

The four of them headed up the driveway and through the gate. They walked past Aomine, Kuroko and Kise's house. On the other side of Kise's house was another house with a very tall door. _"This is most likely Murisakibara-kun's house"_ Kuroko thought.

"Oooh! It's my house, let me drop off my stuff and then we can go. PLEASEEEE" he displayed a puppy dog face. It didn't really look natural for him since his body structure has matured by a lot. The other two were used to it.

"Hurry up," Aomine said. Then he paused, as if he were thinking. "Don't you dare stop to get any sweets. You know how Akashi does not like you to bring your own sweets to his house when he has a whole stash specially stocked up for you!"

Atsushi frowned, but then his face lit up. "Fine! I don't want to make Aka-chin mad," he ran through the door. All Kuroko could think about was: "_How can I giant like him fit through that door without hitting his head? It's a wonder of the world." _

Five minutes later, Atsushi strolled out of his house with fresh clothes and a bag on his shoulder. The bag was completely packed and the zipper looked like it was going to fly off. "Let's go to Aka-chin's house!" With a mind of a child, but a body of an adult, he skipped ahead of the other three. Kuroko could just stare at him. "_How fond is Murisakibara-kun of Akashi-kun?"_

* * *

**YAY! I FINALLY MADE A LONG ONE! WOOHOO! This is to make up for last week and the following week. The next chapter is going to be extra long because...you know how Akashi is. ****_Hope you like it_****.**


	6. Chapter 4

"_How fond is Murisakibara-kun of Akashi-kun?"  
_Chapter 4

Murisakibara

I burst through Aka-chin's front door. He stopped getting mad at me when I did that because I always ended up hitting my head which lead him to always have an ice pack handy. Aka-chin got used to it. I like Aka-chin. He takes care of me. I like Aomine and Kise, but Aka-chin's _different._ _I don't know how but he is. _

I skipped into his spacious living room with a giant smile plastered on my face. Aka-chin was sitting on the couch watching reading a book. He always reads a book at this time…the only time he can before he has to take care of me. _I like him taking care of me. If I had to choose out of the 5, I would definitely choose Aka-chin. _He's like an older brother…or more? I don't know.

"Aka-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" I hugged him from behind. He wasn't surprised at all. This is what I do every day. It's some sort of routine for me.

"Mornin' Atsushi," Aka-chin answered, turning around to face me.

"Good!" A childish smile appeared. Aka-chin has heterochromatic eyes. His left eye is a gold-ish color while his right is the normal shade of red. I bet Aka-chin could sense the other three before they strolled in.

"Hello Daiki and Ryouta. Who's that?" he said instantly.

Kuroko

This _Akashi-kun_ was very interesting. Just by his presence, I had this feeling that he was the _leader _of the five. In my dream he was the red head who was just a bit taller than me. He had a nice smile and enchanting eyes. For being small, his build was actually pretty good and those eyes made it possible for him to sense things. What was his special ability again? _AGH! My head hurts. _Lately my memory has been weakening. Angels are supposed to have extremely good memories to last forever, but there was power that could change their memories into those of a normal human being. What was it called? Hyuuga told me about it. What was it again?

…_Love…?_ No that can't be right…

I snapped back to reality when I heard Akashi-kun speak, "Who's that?"

"Oh, sorry." I smiled and stuck my hand out. "I just moved in last night. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi just stood there and stared at him before he finally took my hand and shook it.

Akashi

Woah. This kid is actually really polite. He's cute too! He's different from Atsushi, but I have to still take care of him. Actually…Tetsuya is different from all of us. There's something about him that my eyes are hiding from me. _What is it?_ Whenever I look at him I keep on imagining him have angel wings. Is it true or is that just my imagination. He's different. He has a powerful, yet innocent aura. If I can't figure out I guess I should discuss with Shintaro.

"Have you met Shintaro yet?" I asked Tetsuya. His expressionless face turned to the side as if he were saying "_Who?"_

"We were just about to head that way." Kise said. "You wanna come too Akashi?"

"Sure, I have something to discuss with him." I paused. "Oh. Atsushi. Get some snacks from the cabinet…You know how Midorima hates it when you raid his pantry looking for snacks and end up whining about how he only has dark chocolate." Atsushi was already raiding the cabinet, filling a bag with sweets. _I still never know where he stores those extra bags when his "sleep-over" bag is always stuffed with clothes and whoever knows what._

"Let's go Aka-chin!" Atsushi grabbed my hand and dragged me along. _Atsushi __**can **__be cute sometimes._

Midorima

I was fixing myself a late breakfast when I heard the doorbell. _UGH! JUST LET ME EAT IN PEACE! _I opened the door to come face to face with someone who I have never seen before. Next to him was Akashi and behind them were Aomine, Kise, and Murisakibara. Murisakibara was busy stuffing his face with his new favorite snack. _Good. You're not going to raid my pantry and make me cleaning it all up after you leave._ The five of them walked in and made themselves at home…except for the light-blue haired one. He just stood next to the couch talking to Aomine. I could just tell that Aomine was fond of him and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kise fuming. Probably because Aomine's got the new guy's attention.

"Mido-chin!" Murisakibara finished his snack. "This is Kuro-chin. He just moved in yesterday." I just stared at him. There's something supernatural about him, but what?

"Call me Kuroko," the small boy answered.

"Nice to meet you," I said. I glanced at Akashi and expression said, "_We need to talk_." And it makes sense. He rarely goes to my house unless we have to talk about something or we have a party.

"Will you excuse me for a second? I will get some snacks." I said. Akashi nodded and replied, "I'll help."

Kuroko stood up and had common courtesy to ask if we needed help. "It's fine, you're the guest here" I said.

In the kitchen, Akashi and I gathered snacks. As we were waiting for the tea to boil we talked about the new guy. "Tetsuya…he's different." Akashi said. "But I can't seem to figure out how."

"I agree with you. He has this powerful, yet innocent aura."

"Yeah. That's what I sensed too. But when I first saw him I kept on seeing him with angel wings. I don't know if it's real or my imagination, but it makes me real curious who he really is."

"Let's make a plan. Have each of us hang out with him a certain day of the week. Maybe one of us can find out." I said.

"That's what I like about you. You always think outside the box." Akashi smiled. "Let's go."

Kuroko

I kept on getting this tingly feeling. It always happens when someone finds out I'm actually an angel. Well, they haven't found out the truth YET or else I would feel this pull from heaven. I have to be with these people for at least a week before they can find out if I'm an angel. If they figure out before that…that's against the rules. I don't know why, but it's a rule. I shook.

"Tetsu, are you okay?" Aomine-kun asked.

"I'm just cold." I said. I was in fact cold now that I thought about it.

Aomine took off his sweatshirt and pulled it over my head. "You can wear this for now." The sweatshirt was very big for me. The shirt fell to my knees and my arms only fill a little more than half of the sleeves.

Aomine

He looks so cute in my sweatshirt. I just want to gobble him up!

Kise

I watched Aomine give Kuroko his sweatshirt. NO FAIR! WHY!? I had a sudden surge of jealousy. I don't know if I was jealous of Aomine or actually jealous of Kuroko. That will continue to be a mystery to me.

Akashi walked in with Midorima with some snacks. "Kuroko is it okay if you step out for a moment. We need to talk." Midorima said. _What are they planning to do?_

Kuroko nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Choose a day of the week. Weekends are for all of us."

"Why?" I said.

"Shh…We'll explain. Just choose a day of the week."

"Monday!" I said.

"I like Tuesday." Murisakibara answered.

"Thursday is my favorite day." Aomine said.

"I guess I'll be Wednesday then," Midorima mentioned.

Akashi: "That leaves me with Friday."

"Why are we doing this?" Aomine said.

"We just want to play a little game to see who can get closest to the newbie Tetsuya." Akashi answered. "Since today is Sunday, the rotations begin tomorrow."

* * *

The minimum number of chapters for this story is going to be 10. The maximum, I am not sure about.

The reason why the minimum is 10 is because something's going to happen within a week or two.

**I already have a plan for the sequel to this story :) [****_Don't have a Title yet] _**** There are going to be actual pairings besides just Kuroko and GoM. (Please read the sequel when it comes out! :)**

**_Hopefully the sequel is out before Summer._**


	7. Chapter 5

_Kise is the first! What will happen?_

Chapter 5

_Kurokocchi is just the cutest! _ I just want to squeeze him. _So cute._ If you want to know what I'm ranting about, you better continue to read :D

Kise

Shortly after arriving at Midorimacchi's house we devised the plan to separate the weekdays between us five. We're going to play this game to see who can get the closes to Kuroko within a week. The weekends are for all of us. I chose Monday. I like Monday, but I just can't wait. I don't want to wait half of the week for Kuroko. No. No. No. Not going to happen.

Anyways, all six of us decided to watch a movie.

"So what movie should we watch?" I said to the group.

"Is Insidious 2 out yet?" Aomine said. He is predictable. Every time we plan to watch a movie he always tries to choose a action or horror movie. Kuroko flinched at the name.

"I don't think we should." I answered, glancing at Kuroko. All the others saw where I was looking and could feel the tense atmosphere around him. Little did I know the Midorimacchi and Akashicchi were noting something about how the movies are about demons.

"Kuroko what do you want to watch?" Midorimacchi finally asked.

"I like the movie _Pacific Rim_. I've only watched it once though but it is action-packed and amazing!" a smile appeared on his face. I could tell that was the first time he smiled in front of the other three: Midorimacchi, Akashicchi, and Murisakibaracchi. They all blushed crimson. "Have any of you watched it before?"

"I have!" Aomine jumped up and quickly fell back down onto the couch on his spot next to Kuroko. I am on the other side of him. I like how he's so confident. From the corner of my eye, I could see Aominecchi put his right arm around Kurokocchi's shoulder and use his left arm to noogie him; both of them are laughing. Even though they don't look like they have things in common, they really do. _That gets on my nerves some reason_.

To break the silence I said, quite loudly, "Let's watch it. I think I have it on my computer somewhere."

Aomine

I continued to noogie Tetsu, finding happiness from his sweet laugh. I smiled even brighter when I heard Kise, quite tense, try to break the silence. He talks a lot, but as he was looking through the folders on his computer he didn't really talk much. _That's weird…_

"Found it!" Kise finally said. He plugged his computer into the screen and the movie started. It was at the menu screen. We decided to get some snacks and _lemonade_, my favorite. Well Kise decided to get some lemonade. I guess he knows that's my favorite.

"What do you want to drink Tetsu?" I asked him, slowly standing up. He mumbled: "_Vanilla…"_ I'm guessing he wants a Vanilla shake, so I decided to make a quick one for him. When Kise and I walked back into the living room, we didn't talk at all. Normally we're talking so much or so loud that the others tell us to shut up. Well when I say the "others" it's normally Akashi and Midorima. _This silence is annoying. Usually I would hear his voice by now. I actually __**like**__ talking to him. _

"Here you go Tetsu." I handed him his shake and everyone else got their drinks. Tetsu took a sip then a few more. "Let's start the movie. Press pla—" I was disturbed by a blood-curling scream from beside me. I was worried, and so were the others. Tetsu was just sitting there. His shake was on the table next to the couch. His head and hidden between his legs. He was curled up like a ball. I could hear whimpers from him, as if he were crying. And I heard a small voice say, "No. No. No. I don't want to go." I turned around to see if the others heard what he just said. They didn't. _I guess I'll just keep it to myself._ I smirked in my mind. _Perfect._

"What's wrong Tetsu?" I quickly asked before the others could. I want to take care of him. I want to.

"No. No. No." he rocked back and forth, his eyes glazed. And then he fainted.

Kise

Let me take care of him, since it's technically my day. It is past midnight already. All of us were fussing over Kurokocchi. He woke up three hours after he fainted to eat, but quickly fell asleep soon after. I carried him back to my house. _He's so light. Does he eat right?_

I placed him lightly on my bed, He was still wearing Aomine's sweatshirt, which looked really cute on him. I could smell Aomine's scent with Kurokocchi's scent. It's…alluring. The jeans must be uncomfortable for him. I think I should change it for him. I did, but I shouldn't have. I could see the white skin on his thighs. So white and untouched. I kissed his thigh and left a mark there and then I snapped back to reality. _Oh shoot. This is against the rules of the game. I better hide it. _I grabbed the shorts that he wore to bed yesterday and put it on him. He was sleeping so peacefully, but I don't know what's happening in his head. I climbed in beside him and hugged him from behind. _For some reason I have this feeling that he's going to need comforting in the morning._

* * *

**Kise's day will continue on Ch. 6**


End file.
